Catching Lucy
by FullmetalOtaku209
Summary: When Natsu caught Lucy after she was expelled from the infinity clock. They kiss and their destinies are forever changed. Follow our beloved Fairy Tail guild members as the story revolves around a mysterious love and contains a suspenseful and humerus plot. Read as the story enthralls all of your senses and keeps you wanting to continue reading! NatsuxLucy. Lemons? Maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Reference Episode 150 of Fairy Tail. This is when Lucy is falling from the sky after being expelled from the infinity clock. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does! **

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 1: Catching

Natsu's POV: I ran as fast as my feet could carry me as I saw Lucy-my best friend, my partner and most of all the love of my life-falling from the sky. She was quickly approaching the ground but I wasn't going to make it. I quickly pushed off of the ground in an attempt to grab her in mid air I ended up landing facing first into a boulder and shattering the thing, with lucy sitting on my back. I was sort of hoping for the whole 'Catch her in my arms bride style and kiss her and be all romantic-and stuff' but no I caught her by diving into a boulder with my face and having her land on my back. Wow, so romantic! Well, I blew any chance of even trying to be cool.

But when I sit up I see that she's looking at me with a expression of both sadness and happiness mixed into her gaze. I'm about to welcome her back when she promptly leans over and kisses me. Kisses me! At first I was so shocked but after I realised what she was doing I wrapped my arms around her and kissed back.

We were quickly interrupted by a very red Erza who smacked my head and a remark from Gray "Get a room pyro!" Which of course we fought over.

Lucy just blushed and turned away. She then went over to the others and hugged them telling them how much she missed them blah blah blah... All I was focused on was the tingling sensation on my lips and the burning feeling of the blush on my face due to my thinking about the kiss. My first kiss, and it was with Lucy!

After the 'welcome backs' we hopped back onto the giant octopus and made for Fairy Tail. Once we arrived back at the guild I was sent to the infirmary to have my wounds treated. After I was done in the infirmary I thought I might as well visit Lucy's house and give her a proper 'welcome back'. As I left the guild I heard an insult from Gray and promptly started a fight with him, leading to a major all out brawl in the guild that was soon broken up by the master.

I finally arrived at Lucy's house at sun-down due to the master lecturing all of usfor fighting. Ya we kinda broke a ton of stuff. Geez!When I came to her door I attempted to open her door -since I never really knocked anyways- but my attempts were in vain. I considered breaking down her door but then thought better of it, it would just get me into trouble. I then found my way to her window and jumped for it, it took a couple of times but I finally found the latch and opened it suprised it was actually unlocked. I clambered into her room and closed the window quietly. I then proceeded to look for Lucy I checked her kitchen, bedroom, and closet but I thought I'd leave the bathroom for last. I went over to the bathroom and opened it to check if Lucy was there. What I saw I mentally engraved to my memory. Lucy. Wet and Naked. Staring at me. Oh dear.

**A/N: Hey I hope you guys like it! I worked really hard on this and it is my first FAIRY TAIL fanfic. I've done 1 tokyo mew mew fanfic but that was a WHILE ag-**

**Natsu: Geez your so annoying! Just hurry up and end this! Im hungry! Oh but thanks for making me kiss lucy!**

**Lucy: Natsu! **

**Gray: Geez keep it in your pants pyro!**

**Natsu You wanna go? Lets go! **

**Happy: Weren't we supposed to end the chapter?**

**Me: Yes! Happy why don't you do it?**

**Natsu, Lucy and Gray:*Stop bickering and look over* No we want to do to it!**

**Happy: Well Aye sir...**

**Me:I am not a sir!**

**Me, Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Happy: Lets get five reviews for the next chapter! Woo hoo! Bye guys we love you! **

**Happy:BYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Ok bye for real. 5 reviews for me to continue my story. It gets so much better! I promise! Plus if you dont review the fairy tail guild members will be sad and we dont want that! Read and Review Please! Constructive critisism welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2: Falling

**A/N: Hey my loyal readers! I have come through once again! I'm uploading this before I reach my goal because I just love you guys to much! Well without further ado Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do NOT own Fairy Tail but I wish I did! There would be soooo much more coupling in it!**

**Chapter 2:Falling**

**Lucy's POV:** As I was falling from the infinity clock all I could do was think about my life. I already knew I was going to die because nobody was going to catch me. I was going to die. I then thought of my mother, my father, when I ran away, Michelle or should I say Imitatia, Fairy Tail, my friends, and finally Natsu. When I started to think of Natsu I felt different, I felt a stronger will to live. I promise that if I get out of this I WILL tell Natsu how I feel and make the first move. I then heard a faint voice off in the distance. It was Natsu! I forced my eyes open to see a very hurt and exhausted Natsu running towards me as fast as he could. He fell and rolled on the ground then quickly got up and screamed "LUCY!" he then took off from the ground and caught me. He then proceeded to fall onto his face. Into a boulder and I fell onto his back perfectly unharmed other than my previous injuries. Poor boulder it was broken into almost a billion tiny little pieces! He sat up and I took it as my chance, I abruptly leaned over and kissed him it was only for a few seconds but it said everything I wanted it to: I love you, I have for forever, and I missed you so much because I thought I was going to die!

He had a VERY red face! I mean wow when did he turn into a cherry? Well Erza came over a deep shade of crimson and smacked Natsu upside the head and then came over to me and mumbled "You had your first kiss before me. Good job Lucy..."

Then Gray, the others and THE GIANT OCTOPUS arrived! Well Gray told Natsu and me to "Get a room" So Natsu of course started a fight with him.

Well we all got onto the giant octopus and headed home. To Fairy Tail.

I headed straight home to get a bath and just relax mostly. I undressed from my filthy clothing that was torn in most places. I am going to have to throw that away! Damn, I liked that outfit!

I plucked a fluffy towel from the shelf and ran the water so that it was steaming. I stepped into the water and sunk in so that everything but the upper part of my face was submerged. I was soaking for about 15 minutes when I heard a noise from my bedroom and an "Damn!" I then heard rustling and the opening and closing of several doors.

I had an idea of who it might be so I got out of the tub and simply stood there looking at myself in the mirror. I then heard a creak behind me and spun around to see who I thought it might be; Natsu Dragneel. I then came to the realization that I was naked and wet and uncovered in front of him and he instantly went red faced but didn't look away.

The thing was that I didn't mind; he's walked on me countless times but I almost always throw something at him and tell him hes a pervert.

Then after about a minute he walked towards me took hold of me and kissed me, and when I say kiss; that kiss had everything in it. His feelings towards me and everything we wanted to say to each other. After a few moments we broke apart and then noticed that I was naked. It finally registered and quickly grabbed my clothes and put them on while he was turned around with -what I imagine- a shade of red plastered to his amazingly cute face.

I finally finished and told him it was okay to look and we walked to my bedroom and sat down on my bed. I looked at him and he looked at me and then all of a sudden my world started fading out. I fell to the floor, this was followed by a "Lucy!" coming from Natsu. Then I was swallowed by the darkness.

**A/N:** **Okay people! What did you think? Was it good? Bad? Horrible? Let's aim for 5 reviews. I REPEAT 5 REVIEWS FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER I WILL STICK TO THIS! Please re-**

**Natsu: Really? Again with the long annoying Authors note?!**

**Happy:Ya! Aye SIR!**

**Lucy: Why did you make me KISS Natsu NAKED! DO you have any idea how embarrassing that was?!**

**Gray:*mumbles*I liked the fact you were naked...nice...**

**Natsu: What was that you strippin' snowflake?!**

**Gray: Nothing.**

**Lucy: I feel like there's going to be a fight...**

**Happy: Well that was the chap-**

**Me:No I wanna do it!**

**Gray, Lucy, Natsu Happy: *Death stare***

**Me: All together?**

**Master Makarov: Well you heard em' Review, Follow/favorite and KEEP READING! You don't want to make an enemy of Fairy Tail you hear?! Me and me brats will knock your ass out!**

**Gray, Lucy, Nastu, Happy and me: BYEEEEEEE!**

**Master:Hey!**

**OK! Bye R&amp;R Follow and Favorite and constructive ****criticism welcome! Now please support this story or you heard the master!**

**-FairyTailLover209 :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Darkness

**Hello! I am so very sorry I haven't updated in A WHILE! I have been extremely busy with school and some personal issues.. but you wonder people have given me what I asked for so without further ado chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3: Darkness**

**Narrator POV:**

Lucy awoke to a bright light and lots of chatter. Almost the whole Guild was crowded around her and they were pushing over one another to check on her. Her head hurt so badly she thought it just might explode. After a few moments Natsu punched his way over to her and quieted everybody down with a very loud: "SHUT THE HELL UP EVERYONE SHES AWAKE!" he then promptly plopped down onto the bed Lucy had been placed on in the Infirmary.

As soon as Lucy had told everybody that she was in fact fine it was only her and Natsu. She suddenly went crimson after remembering exactly what happened before she had blacked out.

Natsu saw this and after a moment of avoiding looking at eachother said "Hey Luce.." he then looked down at this feet and then back at her before he said "Before you blacked out I was gonna say..." at this it was his turn to blush.

"I was wondering if you wanted to be more than teammates? I just mean I got a couple tickets from Mirajane for this awesome magic show thats supposed to have dragons and stuff so I was wondering if you would want to go.."

She was honestly quite shocked by this she had always thought Natsu didn't even know what 'more than teammates' was but felt herself nodding. "Hey Natsu? What exactly happened after I blacked out?" She asked. Natsu suddenly looked kind of grim but it was only for an instant before he reverted back to his big smile he then replied "Well after you fell over I freaked and brought you back here as fast as I could. Then Gramps called Porlyusica and she came here to check up on ya! But you're okay so everythings good!" Lucy couldn't shake the feeling she had. Everbody being SO worried, Natsu acting weird and the odd sensation she felt throughtout her entire body; it was like she was being held in her body by needles. Natsu then excused himself and told her he would get Porlyusica and tell her Lucy was awake.

On the way to Porlyusica's place he worried about Lucy's condition and decided he would tell Gramps what Porlyusica had told him.

After Lucy had been released she had been placed in Natsus care and so as they headed toward Lucy's house Natsu looked like he was worried about something but she thought it be better if she left it alone.

Once they were at Lucys house she said she'd wash up a bit and then head to bed. As Lucy started to get in the bath she heard a creak behind her and she turned around just in time to see a very red Natsu looking at her. "Get out of here Natsu I'm gonna take a bath." "May I join you? I just mean we both have to be at the guild hall early for that meeting the Master scheduled so it would save some time and effort to just take a bath together." Lucy nodded at his reasoning and said "Ugg.. Fine but you get in and I'll grab another towel. And I don't care how powerful you are I will kill you if you try anything." And with that she went to grab a towel.

Natsu quickly got undressed but left his beloved scarf on. Lucy reentered and said "Close your eyes." Natsu gave her a confused look and replied "Why? We're bathing together so I'm probably gonna see something anyway" Lucy only responded with a glare and so he complied without any further questions. Lucy quickly stripped off her towel and climbed in the bath.

After they finished up they both changed into their pjs -well for natsu he changed back into his regular clothes- and went to sleep laying side by side.

The next morning they headed to the Guild together and when they entered the building everybody was hustled around the Master near the bar. When the Master saw who had entered everybodybody lokked their way and he said "Okay since everybody's here I'll start explaining, two days ago Lucy suddenly collapsed and Porlyusica told Natsu something very important, so he told me and I thought the entire guild should know especially Lucy. After Lucy was absorbed by the infinity clock some residual magic energy was left inside her heart."

Nobody understood a word he was saying.

"Okay, so after Lucy fell out of the infinity clock she has magic left over from it inside her body. This can have one of two effects; it will either work its way out of her system without issue or," he got an extremely scary look on his face. "it will leave her system and she will go through withdrawls which...can kill her."

Everybody looked quite shocked at this and lucy looked like she was going to pass out.

"So I could die?" Lucy muttered

"We are not positive just yet of what this really is so don't look so down okay child?" The master responded with a reassuring smile.

She was starting to feel woozy and was able to utter the word "Okay." Before pain made itself known.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" She screamed in agony and crumpled to the ground earning startled stares from her fellow guild mates.

I felt as if she was being split in half and being turned inside-out over and over again. Then she felt someone shaking her -probably Natsu- and looked up at him.

As abruptly as it had started it stopped and she felt her body move; but she wasn't moving it.

"I am fine. Nothing to worry about." She heard herself say.

But that wasn't true the pain was still faintly present but she couldn't talk or move. She was being pinned down by some unknown, invisible force and worst of all it was inside her own mind.

"Lucy what happened?' she heard Natsu ask her.

"Lucy isn't present anymore. This is the infinity clock speaking." Suprised gasps were heard and then:

"Infinity Clock Backup mode. Activated"

And with that Lucy was swept away by darkness.

**A?N: Again I am SO SORRY for taking this long to update! But I will attempt to update faster. PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think should happen! I am always appreciating new ideas and I love hearing what you guys think so talk to me people!**

**Okay see you next update!**

**P.S. I have another story in the works for any Fullmetal Alchemist or Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood fans! Hop onto my page to see it! **


End file.
